Jago
Jago is a mysterious warrior monk from a remote region of Tibet and one of the main protagonists of the Killer Instinct series, having been playable in every installment of the franchise to date. Guided by the mysterious Tiger Spirit to seek his destiny, he has been led to the Killer Instinct tournament to destroy the evil within. He is the younger half-brother of Orchid. Biography Appearance In Killer Instinct (1994) and Killer Instinct 2, Jago wears a torn blue bodysuit with a red sash and strap for the sheathe of his sword, while also wearing blue gloves with red lines, also slightly torn, and black boots with red strings on them. He wears a blue headband and facial mask to hide his identity, and his long hair falls over part of his face. His weapon of choice is a jagged katana that glows brightly during combos. Jago's appearance drastically changes in Killer Instinct 2013, having done away with his old bodysuit and other clothes and said to have fashioned his new look from the very temple he lives in. He is now shirtless, exposing the intricate tiger tattoo covering his left arm and upper torso, wears new armguards and belt, a new sash, blue pants, tiger mouth shaped shinguards and new blue sandals. His outfit is very humble and ramshackle, being composed of the curtains, ropes, floor tiles, and centerpieces that make up his lair. Instead of a cloth mask, he now wears a plated metal mask that covers his entire head save for his windswept hair. He has replaced his katana with a curved Tibetan machete called a kora. Jago's Retro Costume mirrors his KI/KI2 appearance, but with additional tiger tattoo that he has from his default costume and sports clean shaven undercut hair. In Killer Instinct (Dynamite Comics) Issue #2 which marks the first time seen Jago unmasked appears in casual clothing and grew facial hair along with his hair under in which slightly grew after their fight with Gargos. Personality Jago is a warrior-monk whose goal is to seek out other fighters and fulfill his destiny by entering the Killer Instinct tournament and destroying Ultratech. He is a quiet and stern man who, due to having spent much time in solitude, isn’t very friendly or open to quaint pleasures of the world. While most combatants fight for such things like fortune, glory, or revenge, Jago seeks the fight to gain enlightenment, both physically and spiritually. He has a hard and stoic demeanor, but knows that he must fight for the sake of all and will readily accept any help he can get from others. He has struggled much with the temptation of Gargos' power, and if he gives in to his inner demons, he knows full well he will become Shadow Jago again. His relationship with his sister, Orchid, often helps him push the darkness away, and the two have a close bond because of it. Abilities Jago fights using mostly kung fu moves, although he does resort to some more brutish untrained blows, especially when wielding his signature katana/kora. He can also channel the power of the Tiger Spirit to charge his attacks with golden light and unleash the powerful Endokuken fireball - when the Tiger Spirit's true identity is revealed, he begins to draw upon his own human energy from his soul instead. Killer Instinct ]] ]] Story Jago is a mysterious warrior monk from a remote region of Tibet. Guided by the powerful Tiger Spirit to seek his destiny, he has been lead to the Killer Instinct tournament to destroy the evil within. Extended Story Found abandoned as a baby at a Himalayan monastery and taken in by the Monks of the Tiger, Jago showed great promise from the start and, under the tutelage of the ancient Abbot, has swiftly become one of the Order's star pupils. During meditation he is visited by the very Tiger spirit his Order serves, which grants him great powers and chooses him to battle the sinister evil of Ultratech. At first the power threatens to overwhelm Jago's sanity, but he soon masters it and becomes the finest warrior the Order has yet fathered. The ever-present uncertainty as to his origins, however, still troubles him. Stage: Tiger Shrine Ending Jago returns victorious to his shrine for communion with the Tiger spirit. By defeating the evil that existed at Ultratech, Jago is brought one step closer towards total enlightenment. Granted new powers for his loyal service, Jago strives for self improvement. He must now seek out a greater challenge and fulfill his destiny. Killer Instinct 2 '' (arcade, 1996)]] Story After destroying Fulgore, a furious Jago is betrayed by his one time master the tiger spirit. The disguised demon lord used him to escape from the void, and now Jago swears vengeance. Extended Story Jago's upbringing at the hands of the warrior Monks of the Tiger taught him to cherish the concepts of honour, justice and loyalty, and it is this ingrained nobility of the soul that makes the Tiger Spirit's treachery a particularly bitter pill to swallow. When his erstwhile mentor is exposed as the Warlord Gargos following the destruction of Eyedol and the 2000-year timeshift, an agonized Jago vows to destroy the fiend who has manipulated his destiny and betrayed his Order. Stage: Bridge Endings Kill Fulgore Don't Kill Orchid Jago's task is complete he has risen to the heights of which only a grand master can attain. Jago's victory is doubly complete with the total destruction of his nemesis Fulgore. And in the events that follow, Jago finds out he has a lost elder sister - Orchid. United at last they form a deadly fighting team. Fulgore is dead but the new team of Jago and Orchid must face a familiar enemy. Ultratech is rebuilt. The fight is not yet over... Kill Fulgore and Orchid Jago's task is complete he has risen to the heights of which only a grand master can attain. Jago's victory is doubly complete with the total destruction of his nemesis Fulgore. But his victory seems hollow searching for his soul and using power of meditation he senses he has lost something unknown. Although Fulgore was destroyed in the conflict. Enough remained of Ultratech and it was rebuilt. Jago must continue his quest... Don't Kill Fulgore or Orchid Jago's task is complete he has risen to the heights of which only a grand master can attain. After all the battles, Jago senses Fulgore has survived. Wary of the danger the cyborg presents he knows he must watch his back. The attack is quick to arrive, but the mysterious Orchid comes to Jago's aid once again. Unable to withstand both of them Fulgore is destroyed. Fulgore is dead but the new team of Jago and Orchid must face a familiar enemy. Ultratech is rebuilt. The fight is not yet over... Kill Orchid, Don't Kill Fulgore Jago's task is complete he has risen to the heights of which only a grand master can attain. After all the battles, Jago senses Fulgore has survived. Wary of danger the cyborg presents he knows he must watch his back. But mere vigilance is not enough against the lethal Fulgore. Taking full advantage of Jagos weakness the cyborg finally gets its revenge. With no one left to stop him, Fulgore rebuilds Ultratech in the past. History is rewritten to a world totally ruled by the corporation. Killer Instinct (2013) ]] Story After a lifetime devoted to purity and discipline, Jago is tortured by the knowledge that the last vestiges of the evil Tiger Spirit, Gargos, remain within him. He sets forth to discover an opponent strong enough to purge Gargos’ corruption in the crucible of combat. Extended Story The Secrets of the Tiger: Stage background stage in KI (2013)]] Similar to both the Tiger Shrine (KI) and Bridge (KI2)) During an Ultra Combo, the lair will collapse, and the rope that holds the bell in place collapse, causing the bell to crash onto the bridge which leads the entrance to the lair. Trivia: During the slow music due to characters not moving, the samples from his classic theme, "Do It Now" will play. Endings Spare Orchid, ULTRA Fulgore: Having defeated the strongest of his opponents, Jago failed to purge Gargos' corruptive force. Waging a constant internal battle, he resolves to return of the abandoned Tiger Temple to wrestle through his crisis of faith, and pursue his destiny to become the Master of the Tiger Spirit. ...]] ]] ULTRA Orchid, Spare Fulgore: Distraught of having to end his sister's self-destructive crusade of vengeance, Jago's will momentarily falters. Gargos' corruption strengthens, crushing the monk's iron discipline. Jago is consumed by flames of hatred, and is reborn as a weapon of chaos. ULTRA Both Orchid and Fulgore: His battle at an end, Jago feels the demons within begin to subside. His glimpse of peace is short lived, as the memory of his lost sister burns like an ember. Tortured by the unending spiritual battle he wages, Jago enters self-imposed exile in the abandoned Tiger Temple. Trivia *In the original universe, his design was based off a ninja despite his status as Tibetan monk, but then in the 2013 rebooted universe, his design was remade into a true Tibetan monk. *During the patch 3.5 update, Jago received a Shadow Skin despite that Shadow Jago appeared in a separate roster. *Jago originally said "Perhaps this was not the path for you." after every match during the early E3 build of the game, but this was changed into his trademark "I'm afraid your path ends here." win quote in the final version. *Jago's Ultimate in post-Season 3 of KI 2013 resembles the Spirit Bomb from Dragon Ball Z. **Fans have unofficially referred to it as Jago's "Endokuken Bomb" or "Tiger Spirit Bomb". *In Mira's Trailer, Jago has Shadow Jago's voice instead of his. Gallery KI Series = - KI2 = Killer Instinct 2 Jago-ki2-noanim.gif Fulvja1.jpg Jagonkim.jpg Glavja.jpg Jago image1.jpg - KI2013 = Killer Instinct (2013) - In-game = Jago CharBio.png Jago Emblem.png|Jago's Emblem JagoVsSabrewulf.png Jago_TigerLair_Blue.jpg|Jago's Tiger Lair jago_vs_sabrewulf_35.jpg|Jago Vs Sabrewulf jagoprofile.jpg Jago and Orchid.PNG|Jago and Orchid Killer-Instinct.jpg|Jago vs Sabrewulf killer-instinct-xbox-one101.jpg|Jago's wind kick 3e128e76-4d0b-4148-a8b2-3d999ec31314.jpg|Jago's Instinct mode Jago First Made.jpg Jago Classic.png|Classic Jago (Tiger Lair) Jago Classic Costume - Render.png|Classic Jago (Tiger Shrine) Classic Orchid and Classic Jago.png|Classic Orchid and Classic Jago Classic Jago vs Classic Orchid.png|Classic Jago vs. Classic Orchid Jago Classic Costume.png|Jago's Classic Costume (Blue Attire) Classic Costume Jago Black.png|Jago's Classic Costume (Black Attire) Jago Arcade Intro 1.png|Jago Arcade Intro 1 Jago Arcade Intro 2.png|Jago Arcade Intro 2 Jago Arcade Bio.png|Jago Arcade Bio Masklessjago.png|Jago without his mask (via a glitch) Jagonomask.jpeg|Orchid vs. Jago (without mask (again, via a glitch)) Jagonewcolor10.jpg|Jago's new Color 10 in Killer Instinct Season 3 JagoColor10.jpg|Color 10 Jago activating Instinct Mode Jago Classic.jpg Jago Mimic Skin.PNG|Jago Mimic Skin Jago Mimic Skin in retro costume.PNG|Jago Mimic Skin in retro costume Jago shadow skin.png|Jago Shadow Skin Jago.jpg Jago Ultimate Combo.jpg|Jago Ultimate Combo Gold Skin Pack 1 Completement Cover.PNG|Gold Skin Pack 1 cover Jago's New Color 11.PNG|Jago's new Color 11 in Killer Instinct Post-Season 3 Jago stage ultra victory pose.PNG|Jago's Stage Ultra Victory Pose KI Shadow Lords - Jago Defeated Gargos Dialogue.PNG - }} }} |-|KI Comics = - 2017 = KillerInstinct01-Cov-E-Adams-Sub.jpg|Jago alongside Tusk and Kim Wu in the 2017 comics Kimjagotusk05.jpg tkjvsago.jpg Wendigomassacre.jpg Jagodemons.jpg|"Face your demons." Jagowendigoassault.jpg jagoturnaround.jpg|Character turn-around by artist Cam Adams JagoUnmaskedComics.png|Jago (without his mask) appears in Killer Instinct (2017) Issue #2 - }} Quotes External Links *Jago's character page at the official Killer Instinct Website *Jago's gameplay profile at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Media *Jago's Ultimate - First reveal of Jago's new Ultimate Combo for KI 2013 *CrazySkateNate (Jago) vs UA Bass (Shadow Jago) - Video compilation of pro gamer matchups with Jago Category:Characters Category:KI1 Characters Category:KI2 Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters